1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in an electronic industry because of small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost thereof. Semiconductor memory devices of the semiconductor devices may store logic data. Recently, semiconductor memory devices having excellent performance and/or excellent reliability have been demanded with improvement of performance of electronic devices. Thus, various researches have been conducted for new semiconductor memory devices for satisfying the above demands.